


Keepsake

by perihadion



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Clan of two, Found Family, Gen, haha just kidding ... unless?, what if i gave you all my hopes and dreams as represented by this blanket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perihadion/pseuds/perihadion
Summary: A short "deleted scene" fic depicting how the Mandalorian and the child were gifted with the blanket he is swaddled in during subsequent episodes.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Omera (Star Wars)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 181





	Keepsake

The shot cracked through everything, splitting them from their imagined future. It was a sharp bifurcation between the life Din had wanted for the child, and the only one he could offer.

He nodded his apology to Omera as he lifted the child from her arms, a heavy gesture which he knew she understood. “I don’t have time to explain,” he said, “but I can’t leave him here. It’s not safe for him. Or you, if we stay.”

She nodded in a way which said _I know. I have had experiences which make me understand_ , and said, “When do you have to leave?” She smiled at the Child, and stroked her thumb along his cheek: it was a tender, maternal gesture which made Din’s heart ache because it carried within it everything he had wanted for the Child. Touch, warmth, safety. Kin.

“Immediately,” he said. “We can’t wait.” Then, “I’m sorry.”

She removed her hand from the Child’s cheek, and the Child made a sad noise, as if he knew the tender, bright future Din had imagined for him on Sorgan had been withdrawn with it.

“I have something for you,” she said, lifting her head to meet Din’s eyes the way she somehow always could — as if she could pierce the visor with her gaze and really see him. “For the baby.”

She took his free hand as if it was nothing, as if this were a normal thing for a person to do, and led him to her hut. He found that he let her, as if that were a normal thing for him to do. The Child cooed.

“Here it is,” she said, pulling a piece of cloth from a wooden chest. A small, blue blanket. She stood to face him, and smiled at the Child. “This was Winta’s baby blanket,” she said.

He took a step back. “I can’t accept —” he began to say, but the Child was already squirming in his arms, reaching out for the blanket, and Omera pressed it into his small, green hands.

“I made this when I was pregnant,” she said, looking up at him again. “I used to sit and dream of the life she would have, a childhood free of care. I think I was trying to weave those dreams into it for her.” She sighed and looked at the Child, feeling the blanket in his little hands. “But they didn’t come true.”

“Omera —”

She looked up at him again. “You protected us. Winta and I both want you to take this small piece of Sorgan with you. To remember us. To remember —” She swallowed, and he realised the parting was as painful for her as for him and the Child. She took his hand again and looked up at him, “To remember that you’re kin.”

Kin.

He nodded. “Thank you.”

*

Later, back on the Razor Crest, he allowed the child to fall asleep in his arms, carefully drawing the blanket around him — and enveloping him in all the things he would have liked to give the child more of: warmth, safety. Kin.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/theoceanblooms) or [tumblr](http://spectroscopes.tumblr.com)! If you really liked this fic, it would be lovely if you could [reblog](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/189797368129/ZLzdOfq5) on tumblr.


End file.
